chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Medjia Lexicon
Elements of Medjia, the language of magic. Corpus 'Fragments' *Gal *Am *Bro *Del 'Nouns' *Kamin (Kah-MEEN): *Meth: Friend. Methon (That friend), Methul (A Friend), Metheth (friend of...), Methuru (Friend's...-possessive-), Methal (Person who is a friend) *Sha: Numbers *Ah = One, also Sight *Nah = Two, also Sound *Rhi = Three, also Touch *No = Four *Pah = Five *Szha = Six *Mae = Seven *Qui = Eight *Dar = Nine *Nas = Ten *Kah = Zero 'Titles' * Teacher: Ped, Peduru "My teacher". * Master: Mag, Maguru "My master" Pronoun *It: Du *I: Y (EE): (as in I am) *You *He *She *We *Them Adjectives *Caeru (KAY-ru): Blue *Argo (ARG-o): Silver *Malak (MAHL-ak): Black *Auran: Gold *Giz: Wise / Intelligent 'Cases' *-on: That (something) (Declarative) *-ul: A (something) (Partitive) *-eth: Of (something-object) i.e. Blade of a warrior, Fire of a Dragon. *-o: of (someone), i.e. "Someone who is", Friend of a Dragon *-en: Plural *-uru: Possessive *-al: -er (Person, as in Seer, Follow-er, Teach-er). Words ending in 'a' (as in Vesta) are shortened to Vestal rather than vesta-al. Words ending in a vowel and consonant (as in Drak) are shortened to Dral. *-ak: Imperative. When something is in the form of a command like 'Sit, stand, etc.' 'Verbs' *Vesta: To See **Vesti: I see (also Y Vesti for lit. I See) **Vesu: You See **Vesun: He/She/It Sees **Vesom: We See **Vesan: They See *Seka: (say-KAH) To Follow **Seki: I Follow **Seku: You Follow **Sekun: He/She/It Follows **Sekom: We Follow **Sekan: They Follow *Rha (Rha): To Kill *Medra: To Write *Ven: To Come **Von: I Come **Vun: You Come **Ve: He/She/It Comes **Venom: We Come **Venan: They Come Combinations *Malakul: (lit. A black (place)), Empty *Bracheth Drakon: (lit. Fire of (that) Dragon), Dragon Fire *Iseth Drakon: (lit. Star of (that) Dragon), Dragon Star *Lumak: Light ( - Now) Phrases *Y vesti drak lumaketh= "I see the light (of the) dragon" *Y vesti lumak draketh= "I see the dragon (of the) light" *Y vestua drakon caeru = "I saw the blue dragon" *Y vesti lumakon = "I see the light" *Y vesti lumakul = "I see a light" *Y vesti lumakul caeru = "I see a blue light" *Y seki drakon (EE) (say-KEE) (DRAH-kon) = "I follow the dragon" *Y seki drakon caeru = "I follow the blue dragon" *Y seki draken mareth = "I follow the mother (of) dragons" *Sekom draken mareth = "We follow the mother (of) dragons" (lit. We follow dragons mother (of) *Sekom Aurix = "We follow Aurix" *Sekom Asharix = "We follow Asharix" *Sekom Azurix = "We follow Azurix" *Lumakuru = "My Light" *Lumakuru Caeru = "My Light - (that is) blue) *Najas duveh na = "Rain, it comes (as) Sound." Used as the verbal command to create an illusion of the sound of rain. Phrases by Case ''Present *Y vesti drakul = "I see a dragon" (EE) (vest-EE) (DRAH-kon) Declarative *Y vesti drakon = "I see that dragon" (EE) (vest-EE) (DRAH-kon) Plural *Y vesti draken = "I see dragons" (EE) (vest-EE) (DRAH-ken) Past *Y vestua drakul = "I saw a dragon" Past Declarative *Y vestua drakon = "I saw that dragon" Possessive *Y vesti drakuru = "I saw my dragon" Negative *Y na-vesti drakul = "I did not see a dragon" 'Interrogative''' *Te vesu drakul na? = "You see the dragon, (No)? " Category:Language Category:Wizard Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Language/Arcane